


Matching Rhythm

by AniRay



Series: In-Between [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniRay/pseuds/AniRay
Summary: She missed him.And even if she couldn't have everything... She could have this.





	Matching Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Klayley.

She could still remember the day he left.

Sitting in the courtyard of the compound- Hope cradled in her arms. Her heart had broken that day- for Hope, for Klaus, for herself. Watching him leave had been hard. Knowing that she might never see him again had been harder. They had just gotten him back. Hope had just started no have a relationship with her father. And Hayley… Hayley got to see the man she had started to know five years ago- the man who smiled at her karaoke and wore novelty hats with thousand dollar coats.

Things had been so different since they had gotten him back from Marcel. Between her and Elijah, between her and Klaus. She had never thought she would see the day when Klaus was the one fighting for peace and Elijah making war. She never thought that Elijah’s love for Hope could be more destructive to the world around him than Klaus’. But the past few weeks had shown her a side to both Mikaelson brothers that she hadn’t seen before…Hadn’t let herself see, rather.

She could still see Klaus the night after Elijah attacked her behind the Red Door. He had been so sure that his brother was the truest gentleman. He had been so sure that the darkness inside Elijah was only a necessary evil. But Hayley had seen what Klaus could not. Elijah’s darkness was deeper than anyone realized- deeper than his tailored suit let on. But Klaus…He had the very nobility he lauded his brother for. And she knew- in a way not even his siblings saw- that he let his darkness reign at its most terrifying only for his family.

He was most selfless for his family, too.

-

Hayley sat outside of the Salvatore school watching her daughter.

Hope didn’t know she was there- she didn’t want her to. She wanted to watch her child enjoying the freedom of youth. She wanted to have something to take with her. She was coming back- she could never stay away from Hope long. But that wasn’t why she needed this moment. No, this was for him. This was so that she could give him something precious- a moment for them to share. Even if it wasn’t the way either of them wanted.

Putting her car in gear, Hayley pulled away from the parking lot. She had to get to the airport. Flights to Austria weren’t cheap. And thousand year old Originals didn’t stay in one place long- at least not the one she was looking for. Her eyes went to the rearview mirror at the last curve. Hope’s head was thrown back in a laugh. She looked beautiful.

Hayley didn’t let herself thing about the fact that Hope had her father’s smile.

-

She couldn’t knock.

She had flown to another continent. She had followed a trail of blood so deep she could drown in it. She was standing at the door- could hear him on the other side. But she couldn’t knock. Her hands were shaking and her eyes stung with tears. She was terrified.

Not that he would hurt her. Not that he would be crazed with bloodlust. She was terrified he wouldn’t have missed her as much as she had missed him. And she knew it made no sense. She knew that Klaus missing her didn’t change the reason she was here. But… She wanted him to have missed her too. For a moment she thought about turning away- going back home. For a moment she let herself think about how reckless and foolish this plan had been. It wouldn’t bring him home. She _couldn’t_ bring him home. But somehow she knew that if she didn’t do this she would regret it forever.

And forever was a long time for a hybrid.

Then the door was swinging open and he was glaring at her like she was the last person he had wanted to see.

“My God, Hayley if you must stand there like a lost puppy at least have the decency to be quieter.”

Her heart dropped. He wanted her gone. She had known it would probably be like this. But she had still come. She had still gotten her hopes up. She stepped back, ready to leave, ready to go back to New Orleans.

But then his hand was around her arm pulling her inside.

And when she looked again she could see the smile in his eyes that she had missed before. It wasn’t her style, but she hugged him anyway. She pressed herself as close as possible and just enjoyed the fact that she _could_. And he didn’t make a smartass remark. He didn’t push her away. He held her back. He let her stay until she was ready to let go.

Then things were like he’d never left. He fussed at her about flying coach. She sassed at him about his art being just as mediocre as she remembered. They sipped blood from wine glasses. She told him about Hope and Freya and New Orleans. He told her about the places he’d been and how they were all so different than the first time he’d seen them.

It was better than she could have hoped.

-

“Tell me, Little Wolf, what really made you come all this way?”

They were sitting in the living room. Klaus had taken the armchair, Hayley was on the sofa. She glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the book she was reading. “Couldn’t I just want to annoy you?”

She could see him smile from the corner of her eye.

“Of course. In fact I would expect nothing less from you. But it still seems a long way to go when a phone call would do the same thing.” Except, they both knew it wouldn’t. Phone calls and FaceTime, they helped ease the ache. But it could never be like it was when they were truly together.

She set her book aside and stood up. Klaus watched her. The look in his eyes was one she hadn’t seen in years. Wariness. She told herself it was just his paranoia kicking in, that he hadn’t been around people he could trust in too long. But it still stung a little bit. That look was from a time before- when she had run in fear and he had cursed her for the same. They weren’t those people any more- not to each other.

So she moved to stand in front of him. Then she slid onto his seat, knees on either side of his hips. It wasn’t sexual- not really. She just wanted to be near him. She wanted to see every detail of his face. She lifted her hand and gently closed his eyes. She tuned in to the sound of his heart. It sped up for a while before slowing back down- matching the rhythm that hers set.

“Little Wolf…”

But she didn’t speak. She rested her forehead against his. One hand went to the back of his neck- thumb brushing gently across the skin there. The other came to cup his jaw-holding him still, telling him to relax. Then she focused. Focused on giving instead of taking, showing instead of seeing. And she knew when she broke through. His breath caught and his body both relaxed and tensed.

She watched the emotions play across his face. Love, fear, joy, longing. It was all there. He didn’t hide it. He knew she was watching him- she knew he did. But he gave her this, just like she gave him a memory that he could hold on to. It was a moment for them to share. A moment for them to feel and be- together.

She pulled back.

His eyes fluttered open.

“Thank you, Little Wolf.”

-

She crawled into his bed at three o’clock in the morning.

She knew she shouldn’t. She knew that it would only hurt her. But she missed him. She missed him in a way she hadn’t for twelve years. Because she had fallen for Elijah. Because she had been with Jackson. Because they were never right and never wrong and it was simpler to be angry at him.

But not tonight.

He reached for her to same moment she moved closer to him. It was different than the last time- the first time. It was slower and deeper and _more._ He took his time, found every single place that made her melt. He kissed her fingers and her nose. He traced her birthmark with his tongue. His fingers found places inside of her she didn’t think existed. Every touch was gentle. Every kiss was sweeter and headier than the one before. 

And when she could take no more, his name fell from her lips on a broken cry.

Then things were faster and harder and _more_. Her nails scored his skin. Her tongue laved at the blood her teeth drew. His hands left bruises on her skin. Her hips were frantic as she rode him. And she relished the power that came with knowing she could do this to him. She could take and take and take and he wouldn’t break. And every rough move he made and every harsh grip of his hands- she reveled in it. The wolf in her called to the wolf in him. His darkness matched hers.

Her name was a whisper on his lips.

-

“Maybe I’ll visit again.”

The sun was peaking above the horizon.

He lay on the bed- hair mussed, blanket across his lower half.

She stood at the window- sheet draped around her, finger brushing her throat where his mark had been.

Her plane would be leaving in a few hours. This was the last of their time together. She focused on his heart- matched hers to the rhythm his set.

She didn’t know if she meant she’d visit this place or this man.

It felt like both and neither.

“Maybe, Little Wolf.”


End file.
